Gokurakujoudo
is the first ending theme for The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!, performed by GARNiDELiA. The song debuted in episode 1. Another version is featured with all the protagonists. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= tsukiakari noboru koro tomoru akachouchin matsuribayashi no aizu fuwari chou ga sasoidasu (choi to nozoitemitegoran) mayoikomeba nukedasenai (tanoshii koto ga shitai nara) oidemase gokurakujoudo utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni anata no koe o saa kikasete odore ya odore toki o wasure koyoi tomo ni aa kuruizaki koyoi anata to kuruizaki |-|Kanji= 月明かり昇る刻 灯る赤提灯 祭囃子の合図 ふわり　蝶が　誘い出す (ちょいと覗いて見てごらん) 迷い込めば　抜け出せない (楽しいことがしたいなら) おいでませ　極楽浄土 歌えや歌え心のままに アナタの声をさぁ聞かせて 踊れや踊れ　時を忘れ 今宵　共に　あゝ狂い咲き 今宵　アナタと狂い咲き |-|English= When moonlight climbs the sky, And the red lanterns are lit, At the sign of festival music, A butterfly extends an invitation. (Just peer inside and take a look.) Once you wander in, you can't escape! (But if you wanna do something fun.) Come on over to the Paradise Land Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases Let me hear your voice! Dance! Dance! Forget about the time Tonight, we'll bloom in force together! Tonight, I'll bloom in force with you! Group Ver. |-|Romaji= #E6E6FA|GARN}}tsukiakari noboru koro tomoru akachouchin matsuribayashi no aizu fuwari chou ga sasoidasu koyoi tomo ni aa kuruizaki utsukushiku saku hana mo itsuka chiriyuku mono sorenara kono ichiya o motto atsuku aishitai kore wa yume ka maboroshi ka yukimashou gokurakujoudo utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni koyoi tomo ni aa kuruizaki |-|Kanji= 月明かり昇る刻 灯る赤提灯 祭囃子の合図 ふわり　蝶が　誘い出す (ちょいと覗いて見てごらん) 迷い込めば　抜け出せない (楽しいことがしたいなら) おいでませ　極楽浄土 歌えや歌え心のままに アナタの声をさぁ聞かせて 踊れや踊れ時を忘れ 今宵　共に　あゝ狂い咲き 美しく咲く花も いつか散りゆくもの それならこの一夜を もっと　熱く　愛したい (ちょいと「いいこと」いたしましょう) これは夢か幻か (嘘も真も無い世界) ゆきましょう　極楽浄土 歌えや歌え　心のままに 乱れる髪　息も気にせず 踊れや踊れ　時を忘れ 今宵　共に　あゝ狂い咲き (ちょいと「いいこと」いたしましょう) (嘘も真も無い世界) ゆきましょう　極楽浄土 歌えや歌え心のままに アナタの声をさぁ聞かせて 踊れや踊れ　時を忘れ 今宵　共に　あゝ狂い咲き 今宵　アナタと狂い咲き |-|English= When moonlight climbs the sky, And the red lanterns are lit, At the sign of festival music, A butterfly extends an invitation. (Just peer inside and take a look.) Once you wander in, you can't escape! (But if you wanna do something fun.) Come on over to the Paradise Land Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases Let me hear your voice! Dance! Dance! Forget about the time Tonight, we'll bloom in force together! Even beautifully blooming flowers, Will reach their time to fall. If that's the case, then tonight I want to love even more passionately! (Let's try something "fun".) Is this a dream, or reality? (A world without lies or truth.) Let's go to the Paradise Land Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases Pay no mind to your wildly flowing hair! Dance! Dance! Forget about the time Tonight, we'll bloom in force together! (Let's try something "fun".) (A world without lies or truth.) Let's go to the Paradise Land Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases Let me hear your voice! Dance! Dance! Forget about the time Tonight, we'll bloom in force together! Tonight, I'll bloom in force with you! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= tsukiakari noboru koro tomoru akachouchin matsuribayashi no aizu fuwari chou ga sasoidasu (choi to nozoitemitegoran) mayoikomeba nukedasenai (tanoshii koto ga shitai nara) oidemase gokurakujoudo utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni anata no koe o saa kikasete odore ya odore toki o wasure koyoi tomo ni aa kuruizaki utsukushiku saku hana mo itsuka chiriyuku mono sorenara kono ichiya o motto atsuku aishitai (choito "ii koto" itashimashou) kore wa yume ka maboroshi ka (uso mo makoto mo nai sekai) yukimashou gokurakujoudo utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni midareru kami, iki mo ki ni sezu odore ya odore toki o wasure koyoi tomo ni aa kuruizaki (choito "ii koto" itashimashou) (uso mo makoto mo nai sekai) yukimashou gokurakujoudo utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni anata no koe o saa kikasete odore ya odore toki o wasure koyoi tomo ni aa kuruizaki koyoi anata to kuruizaki |-|Kanji= 月明かり昇る刻 灯る赤提灯 祭囃子の合図 ふわり　蝶が　誘い出す (ちょいと覗いて見てごらん) 迷い込めば　抜け出せない (楽しいことがしたいなら) おいでませ　極楽浄土 歌えや歌え心のままに アナタの声をさぁ聞かせて 踊れや踊れ時を忘れ 今宵　共に　あゝ狂い咲き 美しく咲く花も いつか散りゆくもの それならこの一夜を もっと　熱く　愛したい (ちょいと「いいこと」いたしましょう) これは夢か幻か (嘘も真も無い世界) ゆきましょう　極楽浄土 歌えや歌え　心のままに 乱れる髪　息も気にせず 踊れや踊れ　時を忘れ 今宵　共に　あゝ狂い咲き (ちょいと「いいこと」いたしましょう) (嘘も真も無い世界) ゆきましょう　極楽浄土 歌えや歌え心のままに アナタの声をさぁ聞かせて 踊れや踊れ　時を忘れ 今宵　共に　あゝ狂い咲き 今宵　アナタと狂い咲き |-|English= When moonlight climbs the sky, And the red lanterns are lit, At the sign of festival music, A butterfly extends an invitation. (Just peer inside and take a look.) Once you wander in, you can't escape! (But if you wanna do something fun.) Come on over to the Paradise Land Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases Let me hear your voice! Dance! Dance! Forget about the time Tonight, we'll bloom in force together! Even beautifully blooming flowers, Will reach their time to fall. If that's the case, then tonight I want to love even more passionately! (Let's try something "fun".) Is this a dream, or reality? (A world without lies or truth.) Let's go to the Paradise Land Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases Pay no mind to your wildly flowing hair! Dance! Dance! Forget about the time Tonight, we'll bloom in force together! (Let's try something "fun".) (A world without lies or truth.) Let's go to the Paradise Land Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases Let me hear your voice! Dance! Dance! Forget about the time Tonight, we'll bloom in force together! Tonight, I'll bloom in force with you! Character Appearances :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Kokujin Hime, Miss Shamour, Bibury (as a fairy balloon), Cure Felice, Regina, Ai, Kiryuu Kaoru and Kiryuu Michiru, Eas (as of episode 9) Trivia *This is the first ending to include the girls in their idol forms. *Michiru and Kaoru lip-sync to this ending song. *The girls briefly use the Love Note Tambourines (used to attack in their idol mode) at the beginning of this ending. * This ending is different from other CGI dance endings in that we get to see the heroes doing things other than just dancing (Michiru and Kaoru roller-skating, Eas sitting under a cherry tree, Ai falling on top of Regina and apologizing for it, Miss Shamour and Cure Felice kicking a ball right onto Hime's face and Hime dizzy-eyed from the collision). Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!